Episode 32
'Episode 32 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Highlights * S.E. Cupp's continued insanity. * Ryan Wiley's math meth degree. * John Boehner's attempt to sue Osama Bin Laden Obama. * DP talks with Clancy. VIdeos Played # Ryan Wiley Being a Twat ''(not found) # VERSUS: The Amazing Atheist - Eating Meat [Part 1] # Jerry Sandusky's wife: He's not guilty # Obama rallys for paid family leave # John Boehner: I'm suing President Obama # Outrage: Vasectomy plea deal? # Student Trapped In Giant Vagina Sculpture # Trashy YouTuber (not found) # Cupp outraged over Chipotus fail # Should GOP court minority votes? # CNN bitch about Worldcup (not found) # Asshole on Transgenders (not found) # The Interview North Korea (not found) Start of the Show They started the show talking about the backlash they got for laughing at the Albuquerque police shooting. Basically a bunch of whiny faggots got mad that they made jokes about someone getting shot, even though the jokes were at the expense of the cops. They also had a bunch of shitty audio issues. After that they played a video of Ryan Wiley bragging about his shitty math degree and how Jaclyn Glenn, TJ, and Thunderf00t are morons. After that they played another video from an atheist who hates TJ called the Vegan Atheist who made a video response to TJ's evil meat eating apologism. Next they played an interview of Jerry Sandusky's wife being a Jerry Sandusky apologist and deny his guiltiness. They followed that depressing story with an interview of Obama advocating for paid family leave. Middle of the Show They took a long ass break for 30 minutes. Then they played a video of John Boehner Boner talking about his plan to sue Obama for ruining good ol' 'Murica. They played a video of S.E. Cupp getting angry over a vasectomy plea deal. After that they played a video of Anderson Cooper trying to report a news story about a student who got stuck in a vagina statue but was hesitant to say the word because he's gay. He kept saying "gina" instead of it's correct formal usage: dick receptacle. They played a video of a 29 year old YouTuber who looks like 40 who skinny dipped and posted a bunch of pan on his channel. End of the Show They played another video of S.E. Cupp ranting about Obama visiting Chipotle, which was followed by another Crossfire video about the GOP and whether or not they should court minority voters. Next they played that CNN bitch comment on how much Americans like Soccer. After that, they played a video from a Doctor in bullshitology talking about how transgenders are unnatural demons who suck blood for a living. They also played a news story about the Interview movie and the outrage of North Korea. Then they took a break. They had some video calls and answered some questions until the end of the show. They talked to TJFucksThings. Quotes * Trivia * Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes